Festa particular
by Mystik
Summary: Durante a comemoração do aniversário de Omi, Aya e Ken resolvem fazer uma festa a dois...escrito junto com a Lilik!


"Mais uma?" Sim!!!! Mais uma fic minha e da Lili-k!!! E claro que desses dois lindos!! Boa leitura!!

**Festa particular**

Ele ainda se perguntava o que raios estava fazendo lá. Ah, claro...o aniversário do Omi. E quando se tratava do loirinho, dificilmente ele negava alguma coisa...assim como com um certo moreno, apesar de ele não admitir em voz alta.

O Weiss tinha ido a uma boate. Aya tinha ido a uma boate. Tudo porque o jovem queria comemorar a maioridade. Ele observava as pessoas dançando ao ritmo frenético na pista enquanto bebia seu drinque entediado. Ele vestia um calça de couro preta, uma blusa preta agarrada e coturno. Tudo simples, mas que deixava o espadachim irresistível.

Ken estava sentado perto de Aya, vestindo uma camisa de seda azul cobalto, deixando a mostra parte de seu definido tórax, com dois botões abertos, uma calça preta colada, e seu cabelo ainda úmido. Simples, se comparado ao playboy, que parecia ser o que mais se divertia. O moreno também não gostava de lugares barulhentos, mas diferente do ruivo, ainda tentava se divertir.

Muitas garotas olhavam para os dois rapazes na mesa, mas Ken não estava interessado. Logo a batida tecno se tornou mais pesada.

- Chamam isso de música?!

O ruivo suspirou ao olhar para o jogador discretamente. Ele estava ível demais essa noite. Quando ele menos percebeu o loiro fora dançar com uma mulher que havia acabado de conhecer, deixando os dois sozinhos na mesa.

- Nem vou te perguntar se está gostando da festa, porque com essa cara... – Ken deu um sorriso para o espadachim, não terminando a frase – Olha! Como o Omi está se soltando! Pegou uma garota bem linda pra dançar!

Virou-se para o espadachim sorrindo-lhe novamente, só que dessa vez não conseguiu parar de olhar. Aya estava lindo, todo de preto.

- Bem...aham...eu acho que quero beber algo...você aceita também? Eu posso pegar...

- Ahn...claro... – quem sabe a bebida o faria esquecer o quanto ele queria agarrar o jovem ao seu lado?

- Certo... – o jogador se levantou, indo pegar uns drinks. Deus! Como estava lotado aquele lugar! Finalmente chegara ao balcão.

- O que o senhor deseja?

- Bom...eu quero uma vodka com suco de melancia! Dois por favor!

- Certo...

Com uma extrema habilidade, o barman preparou os drinks e enfeitou os copos. Ken caminhava em meio à multidão, tentando desviar das pessoas que dançavam a maçante e repetitiva melodia bate-estaca. Ficou extremamente aliviado, quando finalmente avistou a mesa, com o espadachim que estava...sentado junto com uma garota?!

Enquanto isso, Aya realmente queria sua katana agora. Quem sabe assim ele poderia retalhar e sumir com aquela idiota que achou que tinha alguma chance com ele?

- Não está a fim de dançar gatinho?

- Não...

- Por que?? A noite tá ótima pra balançar o corpo...

- Porque... – ele viu o moreno se aproximando e resolveu que teria que mentir. O jogador que o desculpasse depois – meu namorado está vindo... – e dizendo isso ele se levantou e foi em direção ao outro, deixando uma garota perplexa atrás dele.

- Toma aqui o seu drink... – Ken ficara meio triste ao ver Aya com aquela garota – Quem era ela? O que queria?

Não se conteve, remoendo-se por dentro, teve que perguntar.

- Ela era bem bonita... – disse com um desânimo bem perceptível.

Sem perceber a mágoa no tom do outro, o espadachim pegou a bebida e puxou-o pelo pulso.

- Vem comigo – e foi andando em direção a pista.

O atleta achou estranho que o ruivo o puxasse daquela forma, mas se deixou levar, provavelmente, aquela garota tinha uma amiga, e para que Ken não ficasse segurando vela para o espadachim, ele teria que ficar com a amiga.

Ele foi bebendo pelo caminho, nem vendo o álcool subir a sua cabeça. Chegando na pista, ele puxou o moreninho perto dele e começou a dançar lentamente, no ritmo do tecno de batida pesada.

- Me desculpa...mas dança comigo... – disse o ruivo, tendo certeza que ia levar um soco a hora que chegasse em casa. Mas tudo pra se livrar da garota, e ainda por cima, pra ficar perto do moreninho.

Antes de responder, Ken deu um gole longo na bebida doce.

- Ha-hai... – seu rosto focara vermelho no mesmo instante, não se poderia dizer se por causa da bebida, ou do embaraço de ter o corpo do espadachim colado ao seu em meio ao ritmo da música.

Fechando os olhos lentamente, ele encostou mais ainda no corpo sedutor a sua frente, seus quadris se colando ao do outro. Com um gemido rouco, ele começou a dançar, sua respiração atingindo o pescoço do jovem.

Ken sentiu o corpo todo estremecer, a respiração quente de Aya de encontro com o seu pescoço, os corpos mais colados ainda, o balanço dos quadris...a bebida subindo á sua cabeça, a música...

- Anh...A-ya... – o moreno não pôde conter um gemido que saiu de sua boca, se continuassem daquele jeito, ele perderia o controle.

Ao ouvir seu nome dito daquele jeito, o ruivo deu um grunhido selvagem, e sem que pudesse se conter, ele chupou aquele pescoço tentador, como marcando posse no jogador.

- Ah! – as mãos de Ken puxaram o corpo do espadachim para mais perto, seu membro se esfregava na coxa do ruivo. Aquele chupão enviou ondas elétricas diretamente para o seu membro, fazendo-o ficar com um início de ereção, e seu corpo pegar fogo – A-ya...

- Ken...eu... – Aya olhou diretamente naqueles olhos azuis, mas ao sentir o volume que começava a se formar no corpo do outro, toda sua razão se evaporou. Não agüentando mais, ele puxou-o para um beijo quente, buscando cada recanto daquela boca com a sua língua. E ainda dançando, só que agora, como se quisesse seduzir o jovem que estava a sua frente.

Eles dançavam em um ritmo quente, a língua do espadachim sedutoramente se enroscando na sua. Ele perderia com certeza a razão, e o pouco da bebida que havia ingerido o havia deixado alto, não se importaria se os outros estavam olhando.

- Humm...ahum...Aya... - o jogador dessa vez foi quem atacou o pescoço do ruivo após o beijo entre os dois ter cessado.

O ruivo gemeu em aprovação, o álcool deixando-o mais desinibido. Ele desceu as mãos maliciosamente pelo corpo do jogador, até agarra-lo pela bunda e faze-lo encostar-se mais a ele. Seus membros, agora já enrijecido dentro das roupas, se esfregando deliciosamente enquanto ele apertava aquela bunda perfeita, delineada pela calça, com possessividade.

- Ah! Aya... – ele gemeu mais ainda ao sentir aquelas mãos quentes apalpando seu traseiro, fazendo sua ereção ficar mais dura - Aya...eu preciso...preciso ir ao banheiro...ah...vem...

O espadachim apenas o encarou com luxúria. Então o pegou pelo pulso levando-o ao banheiro da boate. Ele deu graças a deus do banheiro estar deserto! Entrando lá, ele não agüentava mais esperar, agarrou o moreninho, beijando-o novamente enquanto o prensava na parede.

Os dois beijavam-se com voracidade, as mãos de Ken passeavam com um certo nervosismo pelas costas do espadachim, queria ter Aya logo.

- Aya...hum...

Aya começou a abrir os botões da camisa do jogador, sem parar de beija-lo. Aquela boca era viciante, ele não conseguia parar de prova-la. Com certa fúria, o jogador começou a puxar a camisa do espadachim para cima, queria sentir logo aquele peito quente e alvo tocando o seu, mas rezava para que ninguém entrasse naquele banheiro

Ele terminou de abrir a camisa e se afastou o suficiente para tirar a sua e joga-la no chão. Então ele colou seu corpo novamente, gemendo ao sentir a pele quente do moreninho...sussurrando num tom rouco e cheio de desejo no ouvido do outro:

- Eu quero provar...cada pedaço seu...Ken... – ele passou as mãos lentamente pelo abdome definido enquanto dizia isso.

- Hum...anh... – o moreno sentiu o corpo arrepiar ante as palavras do espadachim, mas havia realmente gostado...o ruivo queria seu corpo todo – Hum...pode provar tudo Aya...só quero sentir você...prove o que quiser...eu hoje sou seu...

Aya não pode deixar de sorrir maliciosamente.

- Mesmo? – ele então beijou novamente no pescoço do outro, sua boca começando a descer por aquele corpo definido, que estava encostado na parede.

- Anh...mesmo... – Ken gemia ao sentir aqueles lábios tão deliciosos passeando por seu corpo, como sonhara com aquilo...

Tinha medo que o espadachim repugnasse esse tipo de atração que vinha sentindo, mas acabou descobrindo de uma forma deliciosa que o ruivo também queria muito.

- Ah! Aya...eu quero que você me foda bem eu sempre sonhei...hum...

O ruivo gemeu de encontro a um mamilo. Então ele murmurou:

- Logo...

Ele começou a sugar um dos mamilos, enquanto beliscava o outro com as mãos. Ken abriu um pouco os olhos e pôde ver a sua imagem refletida no espelho. Seu rosto demonstrando toda a entrega. Aquele reflexo o fez excitar-se ainda mais e gemer mais alto.

- Ah! Aaaaaah... – Aya trabalhava muito bem em seus mamilos, fazendo-o quase gritar

O espadachim foi descendo a língua, chupando e lambendo cada quadradinho do abdome definido do atleta. Suas mãos indo mais embaixo, abrindo a calça que o moreninho usava.

O jovem arqueava o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás

- Aya...eu te amo...hum... – nem se dera conta das palavras que acabavam de sair de sua boca, estava extremamente inebriado de prazer.

O ruivo não respondeu. Ele simplesmente desceu as calças que o moreninho usava e começou a lamber a cabeça de sua ereção vagarosamente.

- Ah! – seu corpo todo arrepiava, a língua de Aya trabalhando avidamente em sua glande, fazia-o tremer da cabeça aos pés. Ken levou as mãos à cabeça o ruivo, forçando-o mais de encontro ao seu membro, queria sentir toda a extensão enfiada milímetro por milímetro naquela boca tão deliciosa.

Ele fez como era mandado. Ken tinha um gosto maravilhoso, fazendo-o gemer, as vibrações ecoando pelo membro em sua boca. Ele começou a sugá-lo com avidez.

- Nhummmf...ah! - o atleta jogou a cabeça mais para trás, Aya tinha uma perícia extrema com aquela boca – Hum...mais rápido...ah!

Ele começou a suga-lo mais avidamente, enquanto uma de suas mãos massageava seu saco com perícia...então ele começou a descer, mais, esfregando-a perto da entrada do moreninho, apenas provocando. De repente, ouviram um barulho na porta.

O moreninho se assustou na mesma hora, não sabia o que fazer. Aya se levantou com movimentos fluídos. Rapidamente, ele pegou sua camisa no chão e puxou o outro para uma das cabines, trancando-se com o outro lá dentro.

Ele ajoelhou-se novamente e sorriu com malícia.

- Tente não chamar muita atenção... – antes de engolfar aquele membro quente na sua boca novamente.

Passos foram ouvidos e Ken se segurava para não gemer, não poderia chamar atenção.

- Mmm... - ele mordia os lábios, para impedir que seus sons de êxtase fossem ouvidos – mm...mm...

Não agüentando mais, acabou despejando um jato de seu líquido quente e viscoso direto na garganta do espadachim. Sua visão ficara completamente turva e sua respiração descontrolada.

Aya engoliu aquele líquido avidamente, deliciado com o gosto do jogador. Ele subiu a boca lentamente pelo corpo do outro, até chegar nos lábios carnudos, engolindo os poucos gemidos que saíam de lá. Então sussurrou:

- Você é delicioso Ken...mas eu ainda não provei tudo de você...

Entendendo o que o espadachim havia dito, Ken começou a virar-se de costas, colocando as mãos de encontro na parede e oferecendo sua entradinha virgem para o deleite do espadachim.

- Então prove...agora... – de repente ouvira gemidos que não eram seus...e aquela voz era bem familiar...mas preferiu deixar pra lá...

Aya abriu sua calça e desceu-a o suficiente para fazer o que mais queria no momento. Ele colou seu corpo ao do moreno, esfregando seu membro já dolorido naquela entrada piscante.

- Faz tempo...que eu te quero comer assim...Ken... – murmurou roucamente no ouvido do outro, mordiscando o lóbulo – e eu também te amo...

- Hum... – não se contendo, o moreno passou o braço para trás, puxando o ruivo para um quente beijo apaixonado, enquanto sentia ser penetrado lentamente. Não queria parar de beijar o ruivo, assim também não gemeriam e atrapalhariam o outro casal, que pareciam estar bem empolgados.

O ruivo gemeu dentro do beijo, enquanto sentia ser envolvido pelo calor do corpo do moreninho, cada pedaço da sua ereção desaparecendo dentro do jovem. Ele entrou até o fim, para então sair novamente e estocá-lo com força, fazendo um ritmo quente e rápido.

- Hum...hum... – o beijo se tornava mais intenso à medida que as estocadas de Aya se tornavam mais rápidas. Se eles separassem os lábios, com certeza acabariam gritando.

Como era gostoso sentir Aya o fodendo tão forte e selvagemente, sentia sua próstata ser tocada repetitivas vezes, enviando ondas e mais ondas de prazer, fazendo seu membro ficar completamente duro de novo.

Ele entrava cada vez mais fundo naquele corpo maravilhoso, enquanto uma das suas começava a provocar o jogador novamente, beliscando seus mamilos e descendo pelo abdome definido.

- Ahn... – Ken separara um pouco seus lábios dos lábios de Aya – Hum...Aya...você vai me enlouquecer assim...hum!

- Ah! Yoji-kun!

Não pôde se conter, começou a rir ao ouvir do lado de fora o gemido, denunciando quem estava fazendo o que.

- Parece...que o Omi...ganhou seu presente...ahn...Ken... – disse o ruivo entre gemidos, suas estocadas cada vez mais fortes. Ele então pegou s ereção do jogador na mão, bombeando-a com força.

- Hum...Aya...ah! – agora não se importava em gemer alto, já que eram apenas seus companheiros de equipe, fazendo uma festinha particular no mesmo banheiro.

Aya grunhiu mais selvagemente, agora podia ouvir os gemidos do moreno com liberdade. Ele murmurou rouco no ouvido do outro sem parar os movimento.

- Geme bem alto...pra mim Ken...que todos saibam que você...é só meu...

- Ah! Aya! Anh! Mais...aaaaaaah! – assim como o ruivo o havia pedido, Ken gemia alto, quase gritando, sentindo o membro sendo bombeado pelo ruivo e seu ponto mais sensível sendo tocado por aquele membro tão delicioso.

Não agüentando mais, o moreninho gozou intensamente pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Aya! Eu quero sentir mais forte! Ah!

- Ken...ahn... – o espadachim gemeu mais alto ao sentir o canal de Ken ondulando sobre seu membro, fazendo-o perder todo o controle.

- Você...é...meu...ahn... – com um grunhido rouco, Aya gozou dentro do moreninho, enquanto mordia levemente o pescoço bronzeado do jovem.

Quando terminaram, puderam ouvir o outro casal gritando intensamente. Ken respirava ofegante, tentando recobrar o fôlego que lhe fora tirado, devido ao segundo gozo. - Hum...Aya... – o moreno virou-se novamente de frente para o ruivo, beijando-o ternamente. Estavam suados por causa da intensa transa.

O espadachim correspondeu ao beijo, saboreando aqueles lábios com delicadeza. Então murmurou:

- Essa boate é um saco...vamos aproveitar a noite em casa...koi...

- Claro, Itoshii, vamos aproveitar a noite toda...certo? – ao saírem, se depararam com os dois loiros, esgotados – Hum...pelo jeito, o Omi adorou o presente!

O ruivo apenas deu um sorriso discreto enquanto via os dois loiros corarem pelo comentário. Ele começou a arrumar a roupa enquanto se dirigia a saída do local, suas mãos entrelaçadas na do jogador.

**FIM**

Comentários!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya!

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
